If
by EarthTeleport
Summary: "Kau tau, Yonggukie? Tuan muda Daehyun menolak untuk makan selama seminggu ini. Minumpun tidak sampai dua gelas per hari. Tidak ada makanan yang masuk kecuali dua sendok bubur, itupun pasti dimuntahkannya. Aku khawatir sekali…" Desah Himchan. / DaeJae / Romance – Drama / Chap 2 Up! / End! / GS! / DLDR / RnR…
1. Chapter 1

**If…**

**.**

**Cast :: Yoo Youngjae – Jung Daehyun**

**Support Cast :: Bang Yongguk, Jeon Hyosong, Moon Jongup, Kim Himchan, Choi Junhong, Jung Yonghwa, Seo Jeohyun, Etc…**

**Pairing :: DaeJae, BangHim, Etc…**

**Genre :: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: Jika dengan aku pergi dan membiarkanmu bersama dengannya adalah bisa membuat menyelamatkan semuanya, maka aku akan melakukannya. Aku… hanya ingin kau tau, kalau aku selalu mencintaimu, Jung Daehyun… DaeJae / Romance – Drama / Other Couple / GS! / DLDR / RnR…**

**Disclaimer :: BAP TS Entertainment. DaeJae is mineeeeee~~**

**.**

**Hai…**

**Hehehe… Aku bawa ff DaeJae. Ini ff BAP kedua setelah BAP Mission, dan ini DaeJae pertamaku… Wkwkwkw, aneh gak sih kalau ini dalam bentuk GS? Sebenernya aku sukaaaaaaaaaaa banget sama couple satu ini. Apalagi kalau mereka berantem terus. Tapi, entah kenapa aku malah nulis dengan penuh keromantisan, hahahaii :p Uhm~ minta saran dan komentarnya ^^ untuk yang baca, aku minta maaf kalau merasa kecewa dan gak puas. Lalu, belum semua cast muncul di chap ini. Untuk couple juga belum muncul disini. Disini aku juga masukin yeoja dari SECRET, yah ngeramein ajja sih, walau sebenernya aku juga gak suka sama yeoja satu itu. Tapi yah, enjoy ajja deh hehehe…**

**Fict ini, aku dedikasikan untuk ulang tahunnya Daehyun tanggal 28 juni nanti ^^**

**.**

**Okee… Mohon review dan Happy Reading ^^**

**Typos. Alur berantakan. Cerita ngebosenin. Dan lain sebagainya mohon dimaafkan.**

**Udah diingetin loh, yang gak suka sama aku, gak suka cast-nya, gak suka couplenya, gak suka alurnya, mendingan jangan dilanjutin bacanya ^^ dan, No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EathTeleport~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu terdengar sepi, meskipun ada seorang _namja_ di dalamnya. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detik jam, juga suara kertas yang sedang dibolak-balik. Sedangkan _namja_ yang ada disana hanya terduduk dengan kertas-kertas dan buku yang berserakan di mejanya.

Mata _namja_ itu dengan lurus membaca lembar demi lembar kertas yang sedang dipegangnya.

Jung Daehyun. Seorang pengusaha muda yang bekerja sebagai pemimpin perusahaan bisnis Korea ternama, **Jung's Business Corporation**. _Namja_ berumur duapuluhsatu tahun ini adalah putra tunggal dari Tuan dan Nyonya Jung. Sudah menyelesaikan kuliah di umur duapuluh tahun dan saat itu juga dia langsung meneruskan usaha sang _appa_.

Daehyun adalah _namja_ yang sangat keras dan kuat. Sejak kecil dididik dengan didikan yang ketat dan selalu saja menururti apa yang sang _appa_ katakan.

Mungkin, sebagian orang akan menilai _namja_ ini sebagai seorang yang dingin dan juga kuat. Tidak memiliki ekspresi dan selalu serius dan sempurna. Namun dibalik itu semua, mereka tidak pernah mengetahui kalau _namja_ itu sangatlah berkebalikan dengan sikap yang selalu diperlihatkannya.

Hanya satu orang yang yang mengerti bagaimana Daehyun sekarang. Dan itu adalah… tunangannya sendiri.

"Dae, kau belum tidur?" Seorang _yeoja_ dengan penampilan yang sangat anggun masuk ke ruangan Daehyun dan duduk disampingnya. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum.

Daehyun menengok dan sesaat menghela nafas. "Anni. Aku ada tiga pertemuan besok. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan berkas ini. Aku harus mengerjakannya, Jae." Jawab Daehyun sambil terus membuka lembaran kertas yang sedang dipegangnya.

Kening sang _yeoja_ mengkerut ekstra. "Ini sudah jam 11 malam, dan kau masih akan berkutat dengan kertas itu? Kau tidak tidur cukup dalam waktu seminggu ini. Lihat, matamu sudah memiliki kantung mata, Dae." Ucap sang _yeoja_. Raut wajahnya yang kentara dengan rasa khawatir menatap Daehyun yang sedang fokus dengan lembaran kertasnya.

Daehyun tidak menjawab.

Merasa kesal karena Daehyun yang diam, _yeoja_ itu menarik kertas yang dipegang oleh Daehyun dan menyimpannya di meja.

"Yoo Youngjae!" Seru Daehyun kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan tunangannya yang bernama Youngjae. Matanya menatap Youngjae dengan sedikit melotot.

Namun Youngjae membalas tatapan Daehyun dengan lembut dan senyuman hangat. Membuat Daehyun mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa kali.

Sebelah tangan Youngjae mengelus pipi Daehyun lembut. "Kau lihat, chagi? Matamu merah dan kantung matamu hitam. Kau lelah." Ucap Youngjae. Tangannya masih dengan lembut mengusap pipi Daehyun.

Daehyun memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam tangan Youngjae yang sedang berada di pipinya. Mencoba menikmati belaian sang _yeoja_.

"Aku mengerti semuanya yang kau rasakan, tapi setidaknya jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Siapapun yang melihatmu seperti ini, pasti akan menyuruhmu untuk berhenti saja sekalian." Lanjut Youngjae sambil masih menatap khawatir pada namja yang paling dicintainya itu.

Daehyun membuka matanya dan menatap Youngjae dalam. Matanya merah dan berkaca-kaca, seperti menahan air mata yang akan turun. Youngjae menggeleng pelan dan Daehyun kembali menutup matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau madi dulu. Aku akan siapkan air hangat dan pakaian untukmu tidur, ne? Kau harus beristirahat malam ini." Youngjae tersenyum dan saat itu juga Daehyun mengangguk.

Youngjae beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan milik Daehyun. Youngjae menyururh salah seorang maidnya untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Daehyun membersihkan tubuhnya sementara Youngjae menyiapkan piyama tidur untuk Daehyun.

"Airnya sudah siap, nyonya. Saya sudah memasukkan aroma lavender seperti yang nyonya perintahkan." Ucap sang maid yang tadi dimintai tolong oleh Youngjae.

Youngjae mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Gomawo." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk sopan.

Sang maid tersenyum dan mengangguk. Youngjae memang orang yang sangat ramah dan sopan. Ia tidak pernah membeda-bedakan orang disekitarnya. Dan ia begitu hormat pada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Youngjae kembali menghampiri Daehyun yang sedang duduk termenung, seperti sedang melamun. Youngjae menyentuh punggung Daehyun lembut. "Airnya sudah siap. Sekarang mandi dulu, ne? Agar kau tidur nyenyak." Ucap Youngjae.

Daehyun sedikit terlonjak dan kemudian tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Arasseo." Katanya sambil memeluk Youngjae sebentar sebelum ia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Youngjae balas memeluk Daehyun. Saat Daehyun memeluknya dengan erat, Youngjae tau kalau Daehyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Youngjae tau kalau Daehyun sedang memiliki masalah sehingga menjadi beban dan pikirannya. Youngjae mengusap-usap punggung Daehyun pelan.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini." Senyum Youngjae setelah mereka melepaskan pelukannya. Youngjae melepas jas yang dipakai Daehyun dan kemudian membiarkan Daehyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sambil menunggu Daehyun selesai, Youngjae berjalan menuju kamar Daehyun. Ia merapihkan kasur Daehyun dan membereskan kertas yang berada di meja nakas Daehyun. Youngjae juga mengambilkan segelas susu coklat hangat dan menyimpannya di meja.

Youngjae tersenyum begitu melihat Daehyun sudah masuk ke kamarnya dengan memakai piyama yang sudah disiapkan oleh Youngjae tadi.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Youngjae.

Daehyun mengangguk. "Ne." Jawabnya. Daehyun duduk disamping kasurnya dan diikuti oleh Youngjae yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Youngjae memberikan susu coklat itu pada Daehyun. "Aku tau kau tidak suka jika disuruh makan pada tengah malam seperti ini, dan aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkan perut calon suamiku kosong. Jadi, minumlah susu coklat hangat ini. Aku tau kau suka." Youngjae tersenyum.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae dalam. Sungguh, dalam hatinya Daehyun bersyukur karena Youngjae-lah yang ada di sisinya saat ini. Daehyun mengangguk dan mengambil gelas yang dipegang Youngjae, meminumnya hingga habis.

Daehyun menyimpan gelas yang sudah kosong itu di meja yang ada disampingnya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Youngjae. "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Ucapnya pelan.

"Anything…" Youngjae tersenyum.

"Temani aku sampai aku terlelap." Pintanya. Youngjae mengangguk dan segera naik ke kasur Daehyun. Ia menepuk pahanya, menyuruh Daehyun untuk tidur di pangkuannya. Daehyun tersenyum kecil dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Youngjae.

Youngjae dan Daehyun memang sudah bertunangan dan mereka tinggal di rumah Daehyun. Namun mereka tidak satu kamar, karena mereka tau kalau mereka belum menikah.

Youngjae mengusap rambut coklat milik Daehyun dengan lembut dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang sebelah lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus tangan Daehyun. Daehyun menutup matanya, tapi Youngjae tau kalau Daehyun tidak sedang tidur.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Youngjae pelan.

Daehyun menggeleng kuat di pangkuan Youngjae. Terlihat sekali, kalau Daehyun sedang ketakutan saat ini. Daehyun malah menggenggam erat tangan Youngjae yang sedang mengusap lengannya.

Youngjae tau kalau Daehyun sedang menyimpan sebuah masalah yang tidak ia ketahui. Youngjae mengerti sekali kalau Daehyun sedang tertekan sekarang. "Waeyo? Apa kau takut?" Tanya Youngjae lagi dengan pelan.

Daehyun membuka matanya dan dengan itu air matanya sukses jatuh membasahi piyama yang dipakai oleh Youngjae. "Ne. semua orang, kecuali kau, membuatku takut." Jawabnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Youngjae hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Saat ini, Youngjae tidak bisa membantu apapun selain selalu berada di samping Daehyun dan menguatkannya serta memberinya semangat. "Aku tau kau kuat, chagi. Bukankah, dari kecil _appa_-mu selalu mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi _namja_ yang kuat? Dan aku percaya, kalau kau mampu menghadapi semuanya. Kalau kau ketakutan, jangan memendamnya sendiri dan berusaha terlihat kuat. Lihatlah kesamping, dan kau akan melihatku disana. Memelukmu dan memberikanmu kekuatan." Bisik Youngjae.

Daehyun mengangguk kecil.

"Sekarang, tidurlah. Besok, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan favoritmu. Kita akan sarapan bersama." Ucap youngjae.

"Youngjae chagi…"

"Hm?"

"Teruslah disampingku, jangan meninggalkanku walaupun sebentar. Karena… aku takut."

Youngjae hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia masih mengusap rambut Daehyun dengan lembut, dan membuat Daehyun perlahan tertidur dengan pulas. Youngjae melepaskan tangan Daehyun yang menggenggam tangannya dan memindahkan kepala Daehyun pada bantal yang ada disana. Youngjae juga memakaikan selimut sebatas leher Daehyun. Sekali lagi, Youngjae menyibakkan poni Daehyun dan mengelus rambutnya pelan sebelum akhirnya Youngjae mencium kening Daehyun. "Tidak akan pernah, Daehyunnie. Karena, aku akan selalu disampingmu selamanya…" Bisiknya.

Youngjae mengambil gelas kosong bekas susu coklat yang diminum Daehyun dan mengganti lampu terang menjadi lempu temaram. Beranjak keluar dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

.

Youngjae bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Setelah bangun, ia langsung mandi dan menggunakan dress selutut berwarna pink muda. Setelah sedikit merias wajahnya, Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Sudah terlihat beberapa maid yang mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Ah, nyonya sudah bangun? Bukankah ini masih pagi? Apakah nyonya ingin sarapan sekarang?" Tanya salah seorang maid yang bertugas untuk memasak di rumah Daehyun.

Youngjae tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku belum lapar, _ahjumma_. Aku hanya ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk Daehyun pagi ini." Jawabnya lembut.

"Tapi nyonya…"

"_Gwaenchana_. aku sudah janji pada Daehyun akan membuatkannya sarapan pagi ini. Jadi, biarkan aku saja yang memasak, ne? Sebaiknya _ahjumma_ tolong panggilkan Yongguk kemari." Youngjae mengambil sebuah apron berwarna hitam dan memakainya.

Maid itu hanya mengangguk tersenyum. Kemudian ia berjalan mundur menjauhi Youngjae dan memanggilkan Yongguk sesuai yang diperintahkan Youngjae.

Youngjae berjalan kearah lemari es dan mengambil beberapa bahan masakan. Dengan seulas senyum, Youngjae mulai memotong sayuran dan juga daging. Mulutnya bersenandung kecil. Tangannya dengan lihai bermain dengan peralatan dapur yang dipegangnya. Sungguh, Youngjae terlihat cantik.

"_Jeosonghamnida_. Apakah nyonya memanggil saya?" Sebuah suara berat menghentikan kegiatan Youngjae sebentar. Youngjae menoleh kebelakangnya dan mendapati seorang _namja_ tinggi dan tegap sedang berdiri sambil setengah membungkuk.

"Ah, kau sudah datang, Yongguk-ah. Kemarilah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucap Youngjae. Yongguk maju beberapa langkah sehingga kini ia berdiri tak jauh dari Youngjae.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Himchan?" Tanya Youngjae. Ia kembali fokus memotong sosis. Sementara diwajahnya sudah terukir senyum jahil.

"Ne?" Yongguk terlonjak. Kenapa menanyakan hal itu? Jujur saja, Yongguk masih sangat malu untuk mengakui hal yang satu itu.

"Yongguk-ah. Jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Kau pikir aku tidak mengetahuinya, hm? Himchan adalah orang paling dekat denganku disini. Aku bahkan memintanya untuk menjadi maid pribadiku, dan aku tidak mungkin tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kalian." Youngjae terkikik sambil memotong seladah.

Yongguk mengusap tengkuknya sambil menunduk malu. "Ah, itu… aku… dan Himchan… baik-baik saja." Jawabnya akhirnya.

"Ah, syukurlah. Katakan pada Himchan untuk datang menemuiku jam 11 nanti siang, ne? Aku tidak melihatnya dua hari terakhir." Ucap Youngjae.

Yongguk mengangguk. "Ne, akan saya sampaikan. Himchan mendapat tugas dari nyonya besar dari dua hari yang lalu, sehingga tidak bisa menemui nyonya dalam dua hari kebelakang. _Mianhamnida_~" Jelas Yongguk.

Youngjae mengangguk paham. "Ah, arasseo." Ucapnya. "Yongguk-ah, sebenarnya masih ada hal lain yang ingin aku tanyakan…"

"Ya? Nyonya bisa menanyakan pada saya, dan akan saya jawab jika saya mengetahuinya…"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan perusahaan? Dan, apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan bersama Daehyun? Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk disana?" Youngjae tidak menatap Yongguk karena saat ini ia sedang fokus pada sarapan yang sedang dibuatnya.

Yongguk diam sebentar. Sebenarnya, ia tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae. "_Mianhamnida_, nyonya…" Hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Yongguk.

"Hm? Apa Daehyun melarangmu mengatakannya padaku?"

"Saya takut Tuan Daehyun akan memecat saya jika saya mengatakan tentang ini pada nyonya…"

Youngjae menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak akan. Aku akan menjaminnya." Jelas Youngjae. Youngjae tau kalau sedang ada yang tidak beres di perusahaan yang sedang dipimpin Daehyun.

"Nyonya…"

"_Gwaenchana_, kalau tidak bisa mengatakannya aku tidak akan memaksa…" Youngjae menoleh kearah Yongguk dengan senyum yang tersungging manis di wajahnya.

"Tuan Daehyun menyuruhku dan Jongup untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada nyonya. Tapi saya rasa nyonya harus mengetahuinya…" Ucap Yongguk. Sesaat, ia mengambil nafas dalam. "Sedang terjadi masalah besar diperusahaan. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, harga saham terus menurun pesat. Entah kenapa, perusahaan lain bahkan menolak memberikan bantuan. Mendadak, kantor cabang di Jepang juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kantor cabang di Amerika bahkan sudah tidak berjalan dengan baik. Tuan Daehyun sebagai pemilik dan direktur tertinggi disalahkan oleh Jepang dan Amerika karena tidak mampu menyelesaikan masalah ini dalam waktu cepat. Tuan Daehyun sedang mencari jalan dengan mengadakan tiga pertemuan hari ini bersama salah satu wakil dari tiga Negara, yaitu Jepang, Amerika, dan China sebagai jalan terakhir. Hari ini, Tuan Daehyun akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang saya dan Jongup tidak tau." Jelas Yongguk panjang lebar.

Youngjae sesaat tertegun. Jadi, sebesar itu beban yang sedang ditanggung oleh calon suaminya? Kenapa Youngjae tidak tau sama sekali? Dan malah membiarkan Daehyun berusaha sendiri…

"Ini adalah kali kedua sejak perusahaan masih di pimpin oleh Tuan Yonghwa mengalami penurunan dan penyalahan secara sepihak. Sebelumnya, Tuan Yonghwa juga mengalami hal yang sama pada tahun 1999. Tapi saya rasa, kali ini adalah yang terburuk…" Lanjut Yongguk.

Youngjae menghela nafas berat. "Kapan Jongup akan membawa Daehyun pada pertemuan hari ini?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Saya dan Jongup akan berangkat bersama Tuan Daehyun pada pukul delapan karena pertemuan akan dimulai pukul Sembilan pagi ini…" Jawab Yongguk.

Youngjae mengangguk mengerti kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Yongguk. "Terimakasih, Yongguk-ah. Aku minta tolong padamu dan Jongup, untuk menjaga Daehyun sampai semuanya selesai. Aku hanya bisa menitipkan Daehyun pada kalian. Tolong jada dia, ne?" Pinta Youngjae. Youngjae menggenggam tangan Yongguk sebentar dan kemudian melepaskannya lagi. "Sudah pukul 6. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempatmu dan segeralah sarapan. Katakan terimakasihku untuk Jongup. Dan aku akan menjamin kalau kau akan tetap disini…" Youngjae tersenyum kearah Yongguk.

Yongguk balas tersenyum pada Youngjae dan kemudian membungkuk sopan. "Kalau begitu, saya kembali nyonya… Masih ada yang harus saya kerjakan dengan Jongup." Pamitnya.

Youngjae mengangguk dan Yongguk mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Menyisakan Youngjae seorang diri di dapur yang menghela nafas berat.

Youngjae menutup matanya sesaat, berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali pada maskannya dan mulai menatanya di atas meja makan.

.

Daehyun mengerang kecil saat dirasakannya ada yang mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Daehyun membuka matanya perlahan, sehingga yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah senyuman dari seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat dicintainya.

"Selamat pagi, chagi…" Sapa Youngjae.

Daehyun tersenyum dan kembali menutup matanya yang menurut Youngjae terlihat masih merah. Berusaha menikmati setiap sentuhan Youngjae pada tubuhnya.

"Kau masih ingin tidur, hm?" Tanya Youngjae lembut.

Daehyun membuka matanya kembali dan kemudian bangun dari posisinya dan sekarang ia sedang duduk diatas kasurnya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Ini baru jam enam lebih duapuluh menit…" Jawab Youngjae. Terlihat oleh Daehyun, Youngjae sedang membuka lemarinya dan menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dipakai oleh Daehyun hari ini.

Daehyun masih terduduk dikasurnya sambil memandangi Youngjae.

"Hari ini, kau harus terlihat tampan dan kuat. Aku akan memilihkan pakaianmu hari ini, agar dalam pertemuan nanti kau terlihat segar." Youngjae tersenyum kearah Daehyun sambil tangannya yang memegang kemeja berwarna ungu muda juga jas hitam yang digantung. Tidak lupa, Youngjae juga menyiapkan dasi berwana biru metalik dan celana hitam juga sepatu berwarna coklat tua untuk Daehyun.

Daehyun turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan mendekati Youngjae yang sedang menggantung semua pakaian yang akan dipakai oleh Daehyun di salah satu tiang di dekat meja rias milik Daehyun.

**Grep~**

Daehyun memeluk Youngjae dari belakang, menyimpan dagunya di ceruk leher Youngjae. Sesaat, Youngjae terkesiap dengan tindakan Daehyun.

"Kalau saja aku diberi pilihan lain, hari ini aku ingin terus bersamamu…" Bisik Daehyun. Ia mengeratkan peganganya di pinggang Youngjae.

Youngjae tersenyum dan menyentuh lengan Daehyun yang memeluk pinggangnya. "Anni. Tidak sekarang. Aku ingin, hari ini kau kuat dan menghadapi apa yang ada di depanmu dengan tenang dan pikiran jernih." Ucap Youngjae.

Daehyun terdiam beberapa detik, berusaha menangkap apa yang Youngjae maksudkan dalam ucapannya barusan.

Youngjae membalikkan tubuhnya hingga sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Daehyun. Menatap mata tajam milik calon suaminya dengan lembut. "Berjanjilah, kau akan melakukan yang terbaik hari ini, chagiya… Berjanjilah." Ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuh Daehyun yang dirasanya kurus itu.

Daehyun menelan salivanya berat. Seketika tubuhnya menegang. Darimana Youngjae tau tentang semua ini? Itu pikir Daehyun. Tangan Daehyun terangkat dan membalas pelukan Youngjae. Menekan punggung Youngjae agar lebih merapat pada tubuhnya.

"Jangan takut."

"Apakah Yongguk yang memberitaumu? Ataukah Jongup?"

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Daehyun. "Anniyo. Mereka tidak bicara apapun padaku, aku yang meminta mereka menjelaskannya padaku. Jangan marah ataupun sampai memecat mereka. Mereka sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Jelas Youngjae.

Daehyun terdiam, tapi tubuhnya bergetar. Youngjae tau, kalau Daehyun sedang kalut sekarang. "Apa kau takut, eum? Waeyo?" Tanya Youngjae pelan sambil mengusap lembut punggung Daehyun.

Tapi Daehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil sedikit terisak kecil. "Aku… takut. Aku takut kalau ini adalah hari terakhirku sebagai penerus _appa_. Aku takut akan membuat _umma_ semakin memburuk dan aku taku mencelakaimu." Terangnya, memeluk Youngjae erat seakan memberitaukan kalau dipikirannya sedang tersimpan ketakutan yang begitu besar.

Youngjae mengerti. "Sst. Aku tau kau adalah Jung Daehyun yang kuat seperti _appa_-mu. Aku tau kau akan melakukan yang terbaik. Aku tau kau akan menyelamatkan perusahaan _appa_-mu dan kembali memimpin ribuan orang yang bekerja padamu. Aku tau kau akan melindungiku dan _umma_-mu. Aku tau kau akan melakukannya. Dan aku tau… kalau kau adalah calon suamiku yang selalu kuat." Bisik Youngjae masih menenangkan Daehyun dengan mengusap punggung namja itu lembut.

Daehyun semakin menekan punggung Youngjae. Meminta kekuatan pada _yeoja_ yang sedang dipeluknya. Youngjae hanya diam dengan apa yang dilakukan Daehyun. Inilah yang biasa Daehyun lakukan jika sedang merasa ketakutan. Dan itu hanya pada Youngjae. Ya, hanya pada Youngjae-lah Daehyun bersikap seperti ini.

Youngjae tersenyum. Membiarkan Daehyun membagi rasa takutnya dengannya.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Youngjae.

Youngjae kembali tersenyum. Dan mengangguk pasti. "Aku selalu percaya padamu, chagi. Aku tau kau bisa. Lakukan sebisamu, ingat, aku selalu disampingmu, menggenggam tanganmu dan memberimu kekuatan." Ucap Youngjae menguatkan Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Youngjae. Menyatukan kening mereka dan kemudian sedikit berbisik, "_Saranghae~~_". Kedua tangan Daehyun menangkup pipi chubby milik Youngjae dan sedetik kemudian mencium bibir yeoja itu cukup lama.

"_Nado saranghae_." Balas Youngjae saat ciuman Daehyun sudah terlepas. Youngjae melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Daehyun dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan calon suaminya. "Lebih baik kau cepat mandi. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Lavender?"

Youngjae mengernyit. "_Mwo_?"

"Aroma lavender. Aroma yang bisa menangkan pikiranku. Aroma khas-mu yang sangat lembut."

Youngjae terkekeh. Daehyun memang suka memakai aroma lavender pada air yang dipakainya saat mandi. Tapi sepertinya ia lupa untuk hari ini. "_Mianhae_, hari ini bukan lavender. Tapi aroma natural fresh untuk menyejukkan pikiranmu. Otthae?"

Daehyun hanya mengangguk. "Aroma yang kau pilihkan selalu bisa membuatku tenang. Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu." Ucapnya.

Youngjae mengangguk dan membiarkan Daehyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Sementara ia keluar kamar dan menuju meja makan, menunggu Daehyun untuk sarapan bersama.

.

Daehyun tengah duduk bersama Youngjae di meja makan. Menikmati setiap masakan yang di masakkan Youngjae untuknya.

"Kenapa kau memasak semua makanan favoritku? Aku jadi bingung mana dulu yang harus aku makan." Ucap Daehyun sambil memasukkan sesendok sup krim pada mulutnya.

Youngjae hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ayolah, chagi… Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semua ini sendirian." Lanjut Daehyun.

"Kau harus makan banyak dan sehat. Supaya kau kuat dan daya tahan tubuhmu bagus. Kau mau salad sayur? Sini, aku suapi, ne?" Youngjae mengambilkan Daehyun sepiring kecil salad sayur dan menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Daehyun. Tangannya mulai menyendokkan salad sayur itu ke dalam mulut Daehyun. Daehyun yang memang menyukai segala jenis salad memakannya dengan lahap hingga tak terasa salad yang ada ditangan Youngjae sudah habis dimakan oleh Daehyun.

"Selesai sarapan, kita menemui _umma_ bersama, ne?" Tawar Youngjae. Daehyun menatap Youngjae dalam, mencoba bertanya apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"Mintalah doa padanya untuk setiap langkah yang akan kau ambil. _Umma_ adalah orang pertama yang harus kau hormati. Arra?"

"Tapi…"

"Jangan bicara tentang kejadian sebenarnya. Cukup tersenyum dan mengobrollah sedikit dengan _umma_, ne?"

Akhirnya, Daehyun mengangguk.

.

Daehyun duduk di tepi kasur, yang di kasur itu terdapat seorang _yeoja_ sedang terbaring. _Yeoja_ itu adalah _umma_ Daehyun, Jung Jeo-hyun. _Yeoja_ itu terbaring menutup matanya. Sementara Youngjae berdiri di samping Daehyun.

"Annyeong, _umma_." Daehyun memegang tangan sang umma dan mengelusnya pelan. "_Umma_ apa kabar? Apa _umma_ merasa sehat?" Tanya Daehyun lagi. Namun hanya keheningan yang ia dapat. Daehyun tau, percuma saja bertanya pada _umma_-nya, karena _umma_-nya tidak akan mungkin menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. Youngjae yang ada disampingnya memegang pundak Daehyun dan mengelusnya lembut.

"_Umma_, apa _umma_ ingat? Dulu, _appa_ selalu bilang padaku agar jangan jadi anak manja dan tidak selalu bersembunyi dipunggung _umma_ jika aku berbuat kesalahan. Tapi… aku rasa… sekarang aku ingin sekali berlindung di punggung _umma_. Rasanya ini sungguh berat, aku ingin sekali memeluk _umma_ dan bersembunyi dari masalahku." Ucapan Daehyun kali ini berbeda. Tampak rapuh dan manja. "Tapi, aku tau kalau _appa_ akan memarahiku jika sekali saja aku bersikap manja." Lanjutnya. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan sang _umma_. Sementara Youngjae berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengusap pelan punggung Daehyun. "_Appa_ selalu mengajarkan padaku kalau seharusnya aku melindungi semua _yeoja_ yang aku cintai. Dan seharusnya aku melindungi _umma_ dan juga Youngjae saat ini. _Umma_… apa aku adalah anak _umma_ yang paling _umma_ banggakan? Maafkan aku kalau aku selalu mengecewakan _umma_. Sekarang, aku baru tau kalau dulu _appa_ sangatlah bekerja keras untukku dan _umma_ agar tetap bertahan bersamanya. Aku tau bagaimana dulu _appa_ memperjuangkan apa yang seharusnya _appa_ pertahankan untuk orang yang dicintainya. Dan saat ini, aku ingin menjadi seperti _appa_. Akan melindungi _umma_ dan Youngjae sekuat tenagaku walaupun aku harus terluka. Karena _namja_ itu kuat. Benarkan, _umma_?"

"Daehyunnie…"

"_Umma_, beri aku kekuatan, ne? _Saranghae_…" Daehyun mencium kening _umma_-nya dan kemudian menaikkan selimut yang dipakainya hingga sebatas dadanya. Daehyun beranjak bangun dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Youngjae.

Youngjae tersenyum dan membenarkan jas yang dipakai Daehyun. "Kau adalah Jung Daehyun. Jung Daehyun yang selalu terlihat kuat dimata setiap orang. Aku yakin, Daehyun-ku adalah orang yang hebat. Fighting~" Youngjae sedikit tertawa sambil membenarkan sedikit baju Daehyun.

Daehyun terkekeh pelan. _Yeoja_ didepannya memang pintar membuat Daehyun terkekeh karena tingkahnya. "Baiklah, _chagi_. Aku berangkat dulu. _Saranghae_…" Daehyun mengecup pelan pipi Youngjae dan sedetik kemudian mengecup bibir Youngjae. Setelahnya ia tertawa kecil melihat rona merah yang menempel di pipi Youngjae.

"Apakah kau menyukai ciumanku yang lembut sehingga membuat pipimu bersemu, hm?" Goda Daehyun.

Dan Youngjae hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, Daehyun-nya memang selalu saja membuatnya merona karena godaannya.

**Grep~**

Daehyun memeluk Youngjae erat. Dan Youngjae balas memeluknya. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya. Dapat Daehyun rasakan kalau Youngjae mengangguk dipelukannya. "Nado~" Balasnya.

.

Daehyun sedang berada di ruangannya yang berada di gedung perusahaannya. Ia sedang sibuk menyusun berkas yang akan dibawanya saat pertemuan dengan wakil tiga Negara 30 menit lagi.

**Tok! Tok!**

Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu masuk ruangannya. "Masuk." Perintahnya. Sedetik kemudian, pintunya terbuka dan muncullah Bang Yongguk, orang kepercayaan Daehyun. "Ada apa, Yongguk-ah?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Ada seorang _yeoja_ yang memaksa untuk bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Muda…" Jawabnya sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Nugu?"

"Jeon Hyosong, putri dari Jeon Hyojung, pemilik sebuah rumah produksi terbesar di Korea, Jepang, China, dan Filiphina." Jawab Yongguk lagi.

Mata Daehyun membulat saat mendengar nama _yeoja_ yang disebutkan oleh Yongguk tadi. _Mungkinkah…_

"Biarkan dia masuk dan tolong pastikan kalau ia tidak akan berbuat keributan disini." Perintah Daehyun dan langsung diangguki oleh Yongguk.

Dua menit kemudian, seorang _yeoja_ dengan rambut berwarna ungu dengan sedikit bergelombang masuk ke ruangan Daehyun. Dengan seenaknya, yeoja itu memeluk Daehyun sambil sedikit _sok akrab_.

"Daehyunnie _chagiyaaaaa~_"

Daehyun tau kalau _yeoja_ yang ada didepannya ini adalah _yeoja_ yang menginginkannya namun tak pernah dicintainya. "Lepaskan aku, Hyosong-sshi." Daehyun meronta.

Mendengar panggilan Daehyun untuk dirinya yang terdengar sangat Informal, Hyosong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Chagiya_! Kenapa memanggilku seperti itu?" Ucapnya kesal.

Daehyun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, dan kau juga bukan siapa-siapaku…" Jawabnya.

"Tapi…"

"Daripada mengurusi hal yang tidak perlu, lebih baik cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan." Ucap Daehyun cepat. Menyela apa yang akan dikatakan oleh _yeoja_ disampingnya.

"Kau tidak akan menyuruhku untuk duduk dulu, _chagiya_? Huh, kau ini." Hyosong kembali berucap kesal sambil duduk di kursi dihadapan Daehyun.

"Jadi?"

"Ah, aku sampai lupa tujuanku datang kesini, _chagiya_…"

"Jangan memanggilku '_chagiya'_! Dan cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan karena aku ada pertemuan 15 menit lagi!"

Hyosong tersenyum meremehkan. "Haha, pertemuan? Santai saja, sayang… Aku hanya ingin menawarimu sebuah tawaran menarik." Hyosong mengambil jeda sejenak. Sedikit kesal, karena Daehyun tidak melihatnya sama sekali. "Aku akan membantu perusahaanmu untuk keluar dari masalah ini, asalkan kau…"

Daehyun menengok kearah Hyosong. Menatap mata _yeoja_ itu. Firasatnya buruk menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Hyosong.

"…mau menikah denganku."

**DEG~!**

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

.

.

Ehehehee… Maaf bersambung :D

Mungkin, ini akan jadi twoshoot. Dan kelanjutannya akan di post sehari sebelum Daehyunnie ulang tahun… Buat DaeJae shipper, tolong beri aku komentarnya :D

Konfliknya belum terlalu muncul disini, tapi mungkin di chap depan. Untuk JongLo, kita liat ajja nanti. Dan satu pemberitahuan, Zelo-nya tetep namja hehehe ^^

Oke, give me review please~~


	2. Chapter 2

**If**

**.**

**Cast :: Yoo Youngjae – Jung Daehyun**

**Support Cast :: Bang Yongguk, Jeon Hyosong, Moon Jongup, Kim Himchan, Choi Junhong, Jung Yonghwa, Seo Joohyun, Yang Yoseob, Jung Eunji, Etc…**

**Pairing :: DaeJae, BangHim, Etc…**

**Genre :: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: "Kau tau, Yonggukie? Tuan muda Daehyun menolak untuk makan selama seminggu ini. Minumpun tidak sampai dua gelas per hari. Tidak ada makanan yang masuk kecuali dua sendok bubur, itupun pasti dimuntahkannya. Aku khawatir sekali…" Desah Himchan. / DaeJae / Romance – Drama / Chap 2 Up! / End! / GS! / DLDR / RnR…**

**Disclaimer :: BAP at TS Entertainment. DaeJae is mineeeeee~~**

**.**

**Hai…**

**Hehehe… Ini chap 2, dan ini endingnya. Cast masih sama. Pairing juga masih sama. Maaf mengecewakan. Maaf untuk typos dan untuk segala kesalahan dan maaf kalau misalnya kalian gak nyaman dengan genderswitch disini ^^**

**Untuk salah satu reader (Chonurullau a.k.a Miss Zhang) yang ulang tahun sahari sebelum Daehyun ulang tahun (27 juni), chukkhaeyooo (^.^) semoga kamu selalu sehat dan panjang umur, dimudahkan rejeki dan jodohnya, semoga kamu tambah sukses dan bisa gapai apa yang kamu inginkan untuk tahun ini. Wish u all the best :D**

**.**

**Fict ini, aku dedikasikan untuk ulang tahunnya Daehyun tanggal 28 juni (-^.^-)**

**.**

**Okee… Mohon review dan Happy Reading ^^**

**Typos. Alur berantakan. Cerita ngebosenin. Dan lain sebagainya mohon dimaafkan.**

**Udah diingetin loh, yang gak suka sama aku, gak suka cast-nya, gak suka couplenya, gak suka alurnya, mendingan jangan dilanjutin bacanya ^^ dan, No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EathTeleport~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah taman yang berada di dekat kantor Daehyun saat ini. Sesekali ia menarik nafas dalam dan melihat kearah jam tangannya. Masih jam 9 pagi. Ia teringat kejadian yang membuatnya berada disini. Kejadian yang ia lihat dengan matanya dan ia dengar dengan telinganya.

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya kasar dan menengadah keatas, melihat langit. Menahan suatu cairan bening yang siap kapan saja menetes dari ujung matanya. Kemudian, Youngjae mengambil ponselnya yang berada dalam tasnya.

Matanya mencari kontak seseorang. Dan, _plip_…

"_**Yoboseyo…?"**_ Sapa orang di seberang telepon.

"Yoboseyo, Zelo-ah…"

"_**Ah, waeyo, noona?"**_

"Eum~ apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Youngjae.

"_**Anniyo. Aku baru saja selesai membantu Umma berkebun. Wae?"**_

"Bisa kau jemput noona sekarang? Di taman dekat kantor Daehyun…"

"_**Ada apa?"**_

**.**

**.**

Youngjae hanya terdiam dalam mobil yang sedang dikemudikan oleh namdongsaengnya, Zelo. Matanya hanya menatap objek yang dilewati lewat kaca di sebelahnya. Zelo sesekali melirik kesamping. Menurutnya, ada yang aneh dengan Youngjae.

"Uhm~ noona?" Zelo mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Hm?" Sahut Youngjae. Singkat.

"Kenapa mendadak meminta dijemput? Apa Daehyun hyung tidak bisa mengantarmu? Lalu, kenapa kau ingin pulang kerumah?" Tiga pertanyaan dari Zelo sukses membuat perasaan Youngjae kembali bersedih. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sesuatu di dua jam yang lalu. Saat Daehyun sedang…

"Hey, noona!"

"Em~ bagaimana sekolahmu, Zelo? Masa remajamu lengkap sudah setelah Appa mengijinkanmu membuat SIM. Iya, kan?"

Zelo membuang nafas panjang. Sungguh, ini ada yang tidak beres. Pikirnya. Zelo hanya memandang lurus kedepan. "Aku mendapat libur musim panas selama satu minggu. Dan aku mengisinya dengan membantu umma berkebun di halaman belakang. Dan yah, seperti noona bilang. Aku senang sudah memiliki SIM dan tentunya aku bisa mengendarai mobilku kemanapun aku mau. Haha." Zelo menjawab. Zelo pasrah kalau memang noona-nya tidak mau bercerita padanya. Biarlah, itu urusan noona dan calon hyung-nya.

Youngjae terkekeh mendengar jawaban Zelo. "Hati-hati dalam mengemudi. Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah memiliki SIM, kau jadi seenaknya mengemudikan mobil. Dan juga, jangan sampai nilaimu anjlok di sekolah hanya karena kau sibuk dengan mobilmu. Arasseo?" Youngjae melihat kesamping, pada Zelo.

"Siap, noona~!" Jawabnya.

Hening kembali melanda mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya Zelo melihat kalau Youngjae sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Yoboseyo, Himchan-sshi…"

"…"

"Anni. Aku hanya mau menitipkan Umma padamu. Mm~ jaga Umma, ne? Jangan biarkan dia sendirian dikamar, minimal harus ada satu maid yang menemaninya."

"…"

"Ah, anniyo. Aku hanya pergi sebentar."

"…"

"Haha. Arasseo."

"…"

"Jika Daehyun pulang? Mm~ katakan saja kalau aku pergi bersama Zelo dan katakan juga jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Tolong jaga pola makan Daehyun, ne? Aku bergantung padamu, Himchan-sshi."

"…"

"Eh?"

"…"

"Baiklah. Aku… akan segera pulang." Youngjae terdengar ragu.

"…"

"Ne, annyeong."

Youngjae menutup sambungan teleponnya dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya. Zelo yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya memilih diam. Dugaannya benar. Ada yang tidak beres dengan noona-nya.

"Kau mau langsung kerumah, noona?"

Youngjae mengangguk. "Ya. Aku ingin ke rumah. Aku merindukan Appa dan Umma." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun pada sang pemberi pertanyaan.

"Yak! Apa noona tidak merindukanku? Kenapa hanya Appa dan Umma saja yang noona rindukan, huh?" Zelo protes. Bukan sepenuhnya protes, hanya saja untuk saat ini Zelo ingin membuat noona-nya tertawa sebelum bertemu dengan orang tua mereka.

"Hm? Merindukanmu? Oh, ayolah, Zelo! Untuk alasan apa aku merindukamu kau jelas-jelas selalu mengirimiku pesan setiap malam dan kau terlihat sangat manja di pesan itu. Hah~ kau sudah besar Zelo. Dan aku mana mungkin merindukan namsaengie manja sepertimu, hm?" Ledek Youngjae.

"Yak! Noona-ya! Kau meledekku?"

Dan… sampai pada akhirnya mereka hanya beradu mulut. Sesekali Youngjae tertawa mendengar celotehan namdongsaengnya. Dan tak jarang pula ia terkekeh saat berhasil membuat Zelo menjadi kesal.

Dalam hatinya, Zelo tertawa menang. Karena setidaknya, ia berhasil membuat Youngjae tertawa saat ini.

**.**

**.**

Daehyun pulang pada malam hari. Sekitar pukul 7 malam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah namun sepertinya ia ingin terus memasang senyuman manis di wajahnya. Saat memasuki rumah, ia merasa aneh. Karena biasanya, Youngjae-lah yang akan menyambut dan memeluknya. Tapi tidak kali ini.

Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, mencari Youngjae. Tapi tidak ada. Ia membuka pintu kamar Youngjae, namun gelap dan bisa dipastikan kalau Youngjae tidak ada disana. Terus ia berkeliling rumah, namun ia tidak juga menemukan Youngjae.

"Kau melihat Youngjae?" Tanya Daehyun pada seorang maid yang ia lihat.

Maid itu menggeleng. "Saya tidak melihatnya tuan muda. Nyonya muda belum pulang dari kepergiannya tadi pagi." Jawab maid itu sopan sambil membungkuk.

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti. "Arasseo. Gomawo." Ucap Daehyun.

Maid itu menatap aneh pada Daehyun yang menjauh. Ada yang berubah dari Daehyun semenjak Youngjae masuk ke kehidupannya. Daehyun menjadi sangat sopan dan lebih sering tersenyum. Itu pikir sang maid.

"Tuan muda, apa anda ingin makan malam sekarang?" Tanya maid lain yang sedang berada di dapur. Ia bertanya pada Daehyun saat Daehyun hendak mengambil air minum.

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak lapar. Mungkin nanti saja. Gomawo." Jawab Daehyun. Terdengar sangat sedih dalam suaranya.

Maid itu mengangguk. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiran Tuan muda?" Tanya maid itu hati-hati. Bagaimanapun juga, Daehyun sekarang tampak lemas dan lelah. Terlihat dari wajahnya.

Daehyun diam.

"Maaf saya lancang, Tuan muda…" Lanjut sang maid.

"Ah, anniyo. Gwaenchana." Daehyun tersenyum lembut. "Mm~ apa kau melihat Youngjae?"

"Nyonya muda belum pulang dari tadi pagi, Tuan. Seingat saya, Nyonya muda terakhir bertemu dengan Himchan-sshi sebelum ia pergi." Jawab sang maid.

"Himchan? Dimana Himchan sekarang?"

"Sedang di kamar Nyonya besar." Jawab sang maid lagi.

Daehyun langsung berlari meninggalkan maid itu dan bergegas ke lantai atas. Tempat dimana Umma-nya sedang terbaring.

_klek._

Daehyun membuka pintu kamar Umma-nya. Dan saat itu juga, ia dapat melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang membacakan sebuah buku untuk Umma-nya disana. Ya, Kim Himchan.

"Tuan muda Daehyun?" Kaget Himchan.

Daehyun mengangkat tangannya dan memberikan isyarat pada Himchan. Menyuruh Himchan untuk mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Himchan yang mengerti, ia langsung mengikuti Daehyun keluar setelah menyimpan buku yang sedang dibacakannya di meja nakas.

"Anda memanggil saya, Tuan Muda?" Tanya Himchan saat ia sudah berada di luar ruangan bersama Daehyun. Dapat Himchan lihat kalau saat ini Daehyun sangat berantakan.

"Apa kau tau kemana Youngjae pergi?" Tanya Daehyun langsung.

Sesaat Himchan terdiam.

"Maid dibawah mengatakan kalau ia belum kembali sejak ia pergi tadi pagi, dan terakhir maid itu bilang Youngjae bertemu denganmu sebelum dia pergi. Aku khawatir, Himchan."

Himchan tersenyum. Tuan muda-nya sangat mencintai Nyonya muda ternyata. "Tadi pagi, setelah anda berangkat ke kantor bersama Yongguk dan Jongup, Nyonya muda meminta saya menemani Nyonya besar di kamar. Nyonya muda hanya mengatakan kalau hari ini ia ingin ke kantor anda dan melihat keadaan kantor." Jawab Himchan. "Lalu, Nyonya muda pergi menggunakan taksi menuju kantor anda." Lanjutnya.

"Jam berapa Youngjae pergi ke kantor?"

"Mungkin sepuluh menit setelah keberangkatan anda, Tuan muda."

Mata Daehyun membulat. Detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia ketakutan. Mungkinkah… Youngjae melihat Hyosong masuk ke ruangannya dan mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Mata Daehyun mulai digenangi oleh air mata.

"Lalu, sekitar pukul 11 siang tadi, Nyonya muda menelpon saya. Nyonya muda bilang sedang pergi bersama Tuan Zelo dan menyuruh saya untuk menjaga Nyonya besar. Setelah itu Nyonya muda bilang agar Tuan muda tidak mengkhawatirkannya."

Tubuh Daehyun bergetar mendengar semua penuturan Himchan. Apakah Youngjae pulang ke rumah orang tuanya bersama dengan Zelo? Apakah Youngjae mendengar dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Hyosong diruangannya tadi sebelum ia pergi bersama Zelo?

Semua itu membuat kepala Daehyun menjadi pening. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Tuan muda…" Panggil Himchan.

Daehyun menoleh menatap Himchan, dan saat itu juga air mata jatuh menetes dari ujung matanya.

Himchan kaget melihat Tuan muda-nya menangis. Ia mencoba bertanya. "Jeosonghamnida, Tuan muda. Anda kenapa? Maaf jika saya salah bicara atau ada perkataan saya yang membuat anda seperti ini." Himchan membungkuk berkali-kali. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Daehyun karena membuatnya menangis.

Daehyun tersenyum dan mengusap pipinya kasar. "Anniyo, gwaenchana. Terimakasih sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Tolong, panggilkan Yongguk dan Jongup untuk segera ke ruanganku." Kali ini, suaranya mengecil. Terdengar serak. Daehyun membungkuk pada Himchan. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan gontai menuju ruangan kerjanya.

Himchan sedikit membulatkan matanya. Apa yang baru saja dilakukan Tuan muda Jung? Membungkuk? Mengucapkan terimakasih? Aigoo~ Himchan jadi semakin tidak mengerti. Himchan menuju ke lantai bawah, memanggilkan Yongguk dan Jongup atas perintah Daehyun.

**.**

**.**

Daehyun sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, dengan Yongguk dan Jongup di hadapannya. Bajunya masih sama seperti yang ia pakai saat beragkat ke kantor tadi pagi. Sungguh, tidak ada niat hanya untuk sekedar mengganti baju, saking kacaunya pikirannya saat ini.

"Yongguk, apa kau tadi melihat Youngjae di kantor?" Tanya Daehyun. Tatapan matanya tak tertuju pada Yongguk, melainkan tatapan kosong yang entah kemana ia memandang.

Yongguk membungkuk sopan. "Jeosonghamnida, Tuan muda. Tapi selama di kantor, saya tidak melihat Nyonya muda Youngjae berada disana. Karena mungkin saya sibuk di ruang rapat bersama wakil dari China." Jawab Yongguk.

Daehyun mengangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu, Jongup?" Tanyanya pada namja satu lagi.

"Saya melihatnya di taman dekat kantor tadi sekitar pukul 11. Ketika saya hendak menghampirinya, Nyonya muda terlihat pergi bersama Tuan Zelo. Saya kira, Nyonya muda memang sedang memiliki janji dengan Tuan Zelo, jadi saya tidak terlalu memikirkannya lagi." Jawab Jongup seadanya. Toh, itu adalah jujur sesuai apa yang ia lihat.

Daehyun membuang nafas panjang. Kepalanya sakit sekali. Ia membutuhkan Youngjae sekarang. "Baiklah, Yongguk, Jongup. Aku ingin kalian membantuku saat ini." Ucap Daehyun, memohon kepada dua orang kepercayaannya.

Yongguk dan Jongup menatap Daehyun serius.

"Jeon Hyosong datang padaku untuk menawariku sebuah bantuan, yang mungkin ia bisa membantu perusahaan tetapi dengan syarat aku harus menikah dengannya. Yang membuat Youngjae pergi mungkin adalah tadi pagi ia datang ke kantor dan melihat Hyosong yang bergelayut manja padaku. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak pernah mau dengan yeoja itu. Sekarang, aku ingin kalian membantuku untuk mengatasi masalah di kantor. Aku menolak tawaran Hyosong dan lebih memilih mengerjakan tugasku sebagai direktur tertinggi. Aku melakukan pertemuan tadi pagi dengan sukses, dan besok kami ada lagi satu kali pertemuan. Aku ingin, kalian membantuku agar perusahaan kembali seperti semula." Pinta Daehyun. Kepalanya kembali terasa pening. Bebannya terlalu berat jika ditambah dengan kejadian hari ini.

Yongguk dan Jongup saling menatap satu sama lain. "Tentu saja, Tuan muda. Kami akan selalu membantu Tuan muda dan selalu ada ketika Tuan muda membutuhkan kami." Jawab Yongguk pasti.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil. "Gomawo." Ucapnya lemah. "Aku yakin, sekarang Youngjae sedang berada di rumah keluarganya di Incheon. Sesungguhnya, aku ingin menemuinya dan menjelaskan padanya, tapi saat ini, aku masih punya tugas untuk mengembalikan perusahaan seperti semula. Dan semuanya tergantung pada bagaimana hasil rapat besok." Lanjut Daehyun.

Yongguk dan Jongup masih diam. Menunggu Daehyun selesai bicara.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa cukup. Aku berterimakasih pada kalian yang telah membantuku. Istirahatlah…" Daehyun berdiri dan kemudian membungkuk sopan pada kedua orang kepercayaannya itu.

Yongguk dan Jongup yang merasa tidak enak buru-buru berdiri dan membungkuk pada Daehyun. "Kalau begitu, kami ke bawah dulu, Tuan muda." Kemudian Yongguk dan Jongup melangkah mundur dan meninggalkan ruangan Daehyun.

Daehyun kembali duduk. Matanya terpejam. Tangannya memijit keningnya pelan. Pening sekali, itulah yang dirasakannya. Daehyun mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang ia khawatirkan seharian ini.

Tak lama, Daehyun mendesah frustasi. Ponsel milik Youngjae tidak bisa dihubungi. Dan itu semakin membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Pelan-pelan, Daehyun menarik nafasnya, mencoba menetralkan pikiran dan perasaannya. Ditekannya lagi tombol di ponselnya. Menghubungi seseorang.

"_**Yoboseyo…?"**_ Sapa seorang namja di seberang telepon Daehyun.

Daehyun sedikit kaget saat mendengar suaranya. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Yoboseyo, Zelo-ah!" Serunya senang.

"_**Ahh, Daehyun hyungie~"**_ Sahut Zelo. _**"Wae geuraeyo, hyungie?"**_

Ternyata, Daehyun menghubungi Zelo, namdongsaeng-nya Youngjae, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi namdongsaengnya juga.

"_**Hyungie mau menanyakan tentang noona, ya?"**_

"Ah, ne. Aku ingin bertanya apa Youngjae berada disana?"

"_**Ne, noona berada disini. Tadi siang ia memintaku menjemputnya di taman dekat kantor hyungie. Dan sekarang, noona sepertinya sedang ngobrol bersama Appa dan Umma dibawah."**_ Jawab Zelo.

Daehyun tersenyum. Setidaknya, ia sudah mengetahui dimana sekarang Youngjae berada. "Apa Youngjae sudah makan?" Tanya Daehyun lagi.

"_**Baru saja kami selesai makan siang. Oia, hyungie. Sedang ada masalah, ya? Noona tampak tidak bersemangat hari ini?"**_

Daehyun terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa pada Zelo. Tidak mungkin jika ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada namja remaja di seberang telepon itu. "Aniyo. Tidak sedang terjadi apapun. Youngjae bilang sangat merindukan rumah, aku tidak bisa mengantarnya karena sedang ada masalah di kantor." Bohong Daehyun. Ya, berbohong saat ini adalah jalan terbaik.

"_**Oh, arasseo."**_

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Appa dan Umma, ne? Kalau Youngjae sudah ingin kembali kemari, kau bisa menelponku untuk menjemputnya. Dan sesekali, mainlah kemari, Zelo. Jongup katanya ingin mengajakmu bermain lagi." Daehyun sedikit terkikik saat membicarakan Jongup pada Zelo. Jongup dan Zelo terbilang sangat dekat. Kalau Zelo sedang berkunjung ke rumah Daehyun, Jongup-lah yang bertugas mengawalnya. Terlihat seperti sepasang saudara :D

"_**Hehehe, ne! Nanti aku pasti main kesana, hyungie~ Ah, baiklah, nanti aku akan mengabari hyungie. Dan soal Jongup hyung, katakan saja padanya kalau sekarang aku sudah punya SIM jadi tidak perlu diantar lagi, hehehe…"**_

"Haha, baiklah. Gomawoyo, Zelo-ah. Belajar yang rajin, ne? Annyeong…"

"_**Ne, annyeong…"**_

_Plip._

Daehyun menutup sambungan telponnya dan menyimpan ponselnya di meja kerjanya. Lagi-lagi, ia memijit keningnya. Kali ini agak keras, sehingga menghasilkan tanda merah di keningnya. "Sakit sekali." Erangnya.

**.**

**.**

**One week later~**

Himchan sedang berada di ruangan belakang rumah Daehyun saat ini, bersama dengan Yongguk dan Jongup. Terlihat raut wajah khawatir di wajah mereka. Keadaan di perusahaan membaik, tetapi tidak dengan di rumah.

"Kau tau, Yonggukie? Tuan muda Daehyun menolak untuk makan selama seminggu ini. Minumpun tidak sampai dua gelas per hari. Tidak ada makanan yang masuk kecuali dua sendok bubur, itupun pasti dimuntahkannya. Aku khawatir sekali…" Desah Himchan.

"Apa keadaan Tuan muda separah itu?" Jongup bertanya.

"Ne. Dua hari ia tidak tidur dan saat aku masuk ke ruangannya banyak buku dan kertas yang berserakan. Pagi harinya, ia menitipkan sebuah berkas padaku agar diberikan pada kalian. Setelahnya, Tuan muda tidak keluar kamar sampai hari ini." Jawab Himchan.

Yongguk nampak berpikir. "Berkas yang kau berikan itu adalah berkas untuk meeting lima hari yang lalu. Dan berkat berkas itu, perusahaan kembali normal dan bahkan sekarang masalah diperusahaan sudah bisa dikatakan selesai. Artinya, selama dua hari, Tuan muda tidak tidur karena mencari bahan untuk meeting juga mencari cara agar perusahaan selamat dari krisis." Yongguk mengutarakan hasil pemikirannya. Membuat Jongup dan Himchan menatap padanya.

"Aku rasa seperti itu. Tuan muda begitu bekerja keras. Sehingga dirinya sendiri harus tidak tidur untuk dua hari karena ingin mengeluarkan perusahaan dari krisis tanpa meminta bantuan dari perusahaan Jeon's. mungkin itu yang dimaksud Tuan muda Daehyun dengan meminta bantuan kita." Jongup menyahut.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan masalah di perusahaan, tapi aku rasa ini juga bersangkutan dengan Nyonya muda Youngjae." Ucap Himchan. Kedua matanya menatap mata Yongguk dalam.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Bukankah sudah seminggu ini pula Nyonya muda Youngjae tidak pulang? Mungkin, dengan pulangnya Nyonya muda Youngjae itu akan membuat Tuan muda Daehyun lebih baik. Setidaknya, Tuan muda harus makan agar tubuhnya terlihat kuat. Aku tidak bisa kalau harus melihat Tuan muda terus terbaring di ranjangnya tanpa bergerak dan dengan bibir yang kering juga wajah pucat. Tuan muda tampak semakin kurus saja." Himchan berkata sedih.

Ketiganya tau masalah apa yang terjadi antara Daehyun dan Youngjae. Dan itu hanyalah salah paham saja. Tapi dengan Youngjae yang berada di rumahnya, sedikit sulit untuk menjemputnya kembali.

"Begini saja. Jongup, pergilah ke rumah Nyonya muda. Jelaskan padanya tentang apa yang terjadi disini, bahwa sebenarnya Tuan muda tidak melakukan apapun terhadap Jeon Hyosong dan juga Tuan muda yang sedang sakit. Bujuk dia untuk segera pulang untuk melihat Tuan muda. Kau bisa, kan?" Usul Yongguk.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jongup langsung mengangguk. "Ne, hyung. Aku akan pergi menjemput Nyonya muda. Aku akan berusaha sebisaku agar ia bisa melihat Tuan muda, setidaknya." Jawab Jongup menyanggupi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Dengan itu, Jongup pamit pergi dan melajukan mobilnya keluar dari rumah Daehyun. Meninggalkan Yongguk dan Himchan berdua.

"Yonggukie, meskipun aku bukan keluarga Tuan muda, tapi aku sangat menyayangi Tuan muda seperti keluargaku. Aku juga menyayangi Nyonya besar seperti aku menyayangi orang tuaku. Aku berhutang banyak pada keluarga Jung, terlebih pada Tuan besar Jung Yonghwa. Aku ingin membalas kebaikan keluarga ini padaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan keluarga Jung mengalami kesulitan. Setidaknya aku harus membantunya, walaupun sedikit. Tapi…" Ucapan Himchan terpotong karena dengan bebasnya air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Dengan cepat, Yongguk memeluk Himchan. Menenangkan yeojachingunya dengan kehangatan yang sedang ia salurkan. Mendekap Himchan erat dan mengelus punggung yeoja itu. "Sstt… Aku tau apa perasaanmu. Karena aku juga memiliki hal yang sama dengan yang kau alami. Keluargaku sudah banyak dibantu oleh keluarga Jung, sehingga aku seperti ini. Dan dari dulu, tekadku adalah melindungi Tuan muda Jung Daehyun. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apapun padanya dan pada keluarga ini. Makanya aku begitu berusaha. Dan semoga saja saat ini, kita bisa membuat keadaan lebih baik. Kita tunggu saja bagaimana kabar dari Jongup, ne?" Yongguk menenangkan Himchan.

Himchan mengangguk dalam pelukan Yongguk.

**.**

**.**

**Daehyun POV_**

Mungkin aku adalah namja paling bodoh di dunia ini. Namja yang dengan begitu mudahnya membiarkan sosok yeoja selembut Youngjae pergi.

Dulu, Appa selalu mengingatkanku kalau aku harus melindungi dua yeoja yang paling aku cintai. Salah satunya adalah Umma, dan satu lagi adalah yeoja pilihanku yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku kelak. Aku selalu mendengarkan apa yang Appa katakan dan apa yang Appa inginkan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi anak yang baik dimata Appa.

Tapi…

Sekarang aku malah membuat Appa kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Dalam mimpiku akhir-akhir ini, Appa selalu datang dengan wajah marah. Tangannya seperti terangkat dan hendak memukul pipiku, namun setelahnya ia hanya akan berbisik _'Appa kecewa'_.

Mianhae, Appa…

Aku tidak bisa menjaga Umma seperti yang Appa minta sebelum Appa benar-benar pergi. Aku juga, tidak bisa menjaga Youngjae yang sudah Appa sayangi seperti anak Appa, yeoja yang sangat aku cintai dan mencintaiku.

Mianhae…

**.**

Appa pergi saat umurku 19 tahun. Appa mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat pulang dari meeting bersama client-nya. Umma ikut pergi bersama Appa saat itu. keduanya mengalami luka parah. Tapi, dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkan Appa. Sehari sebelum Appa kecelakaan, Appa sempat bicara denganku, bahwa aku adalah namja yang baik dan patuh, bahwa aku adalah namja yang sangat membanggakan, bahwa Appa sangat menyayangiku. Appa memintaku untuk menjaga Umma dan juga Youngjae. Dan aku berjanji pada Appa, kalau aku akan menjadi anak Appa yang bisa Appa percayai.

Lalu Umma, Umma mengalami koma. Tidak ada yang tau kapan Umma akan bangun. Termasuk para Dokter. Aku menyuruhnya untuk membawa Umma pulang ke rumah dan lebih baik Umma menjalani perawatan dengan udara rumah yang mungkin bisa membuat hatinya senang daripada di rumah sakit.

Aku jatuh? Ya. Aku terjatuh. Aku terpuruk. Dalam waktu bersamaan, aku kehilangan sosok yang paling melindungiku dan juga menjagaku, Umma. Dan, aku kehilangan sosok yang sangat aku hormati dan menaungiku untuk selamanya, Appa.

Yoo Youngjae. Ya. Yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang selalu berada di sisiku dan memberiku kekuatan. Membiarkanku menangis di bahunya dan juga memberiku kehangatan lewat pelukannya. Yeoja itu yang dengan tulus menjaga Umma setiap waktu juga dengan setia memberiku jalan keluar ketika pikiranku sudah terpuruk tidak menemukan jalan.

Youngjae itu cahaya. Cahaya yang selalu terang, yang akan selalu membawaku kedalam ruangan sejuk yang menenangkan.

Tapi…

Aku membiarkan Youngjae pergi.

Aku adalah namja brengsek!

**Daehyun POV, end_**

**.**

**.**

**Happy birthday to you  
Areumdaun nae sarang**

**Baby only for you  
Niga isseo haengbokkhae**

**Happy birthday to you  
Oneulcheorom yeongwonhi**

**Baby only for you  
Urin hamkke halgeoya - (BAP – Happy Birthday)**

Terdengar suara seorang yeoja sedang bersenadung oleh telinga Daehyun. Tubuh Daehyun hanya terbaring di ranjangnya yang besar, dengan mata tertutup juga jarum infus yang menempel di lengan kirinya. Seminggu ia tidak makan dan tidak keluar dari kamar membuatnya harus dirawat secara paksa seperti ini.

Dokter berkata kalau Daehyun kelelahan dan terlalu banyak pikiran. Terlebih, tidak ada satupun makan yang masuk ke dalam pencernaannya membuatnya semakin drop. Kekurangan cairan, yang membuatnya tampak kering. Dan setelah keadaan seperti inipun, Daehyun teteap menolak untuk makan. Bahkan hanya untuk sesendok bubur halus.

'_Mungkin hanya mimpi.'_ Pikir Daehyun.

Yang ada di pikirannya, itu adalah suara Youngjae sedang bernyanyi. Suara Youngjae sangat bagus, dan begitu indah.

Tapi untuk sekarang, tidak mungkin bukan Youngjae mendadak ada di samping Daehyun? Tidak mungkin!

"Daehyunnie…" Seorang yeoja terdengar sedang memanggil nama Daehyun.

Itu suara Youngjae!

Ingin sekali Daehyun membuka mata dan bangun, menatap mata yeoja itu dan memeluknya erat. Menggumamkan ribuan kata maaf untuk perbuatannya yang menyakiti hati Youngjae sehingga ia memilih pulang ke rumahnya.

Tapi tidak bisa! Tubuh Daehyun seperti terkunci.

_Tes._

Setetes air mata jatuh mengenai lengan Daehyun.

Dengan sedikit tenaga dan juga usaha, Daehyun membuka matanya. Masih dengan pandangan yang buram, Daehyun melihat Youngjae sedang menangis dan menggenggam tangan Daehyun yang terpasang jarum infus disana.

"Ul—jima." Ucap Daehyun lemah dengan suara serak dan hampir tidak terdengar. Daehyun menatap Youngjae. Tangan kanannya terangkat, namun sulit sekali sehingga ia hanya menggapai udara dengan tidak terlalu tinggi.

Youngjae yang melihat tangan kanan Daehyun terangkat, menggenggam tangan itu dan disentuhkannya pada pipinya sendiri. "Aku tidak menangis. Sungguh." Jelas itu bohong. Daehyun masih bisa melihat air mata yang jatuh melalui ujung mata Youngjae.

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Uljima…" Ucapnya lagi masih dengan suara yang sama. Salah satu hal yang membuat Daehyun tidak tenang adalah melihat Youngjae yang menangis, apalagi karena dirinya. Itu kesalahan terbesar!

"Mianhae, chagiya. Mianhae…" Bisik Daehyun.

Youngjae manatap wajah Daehyun lama. Menurutnya, pipi Daehyun semakin tirus, matanya tidak indah dengan kantung mata hitam, dan bola matanya yang memerah. –itu buruk!

"Anni. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Ucap Youngjae. Mengelus pelan pipi Daehyun.

Mata Daehyun terpejam. Merasakan hangat dan nyamannya ketika tangan lembut Youngjae menyapa permukaan kulitnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan semuanya dengan Jeon Hyosong…"

"Sstt… Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Jongup. Dan aku minta maaf, aku sudah bertindak semaunya. Meninggalkanmu dan juga Umma tanpa kabar. Jeongmal mianhae…" Youngjae memotong perkataan Daehyun, dan menetes lagi air matanya.

Daehyun tersenyum. Matanya masih tertutup. Merasakan kebahagiaan yang menurutnya bukan mimpi, melainkan kenyataan yang sangat membuat hatinya senang.

"Saengil chukkhae, Daehyunnie chagiya…" Youngjae berbisik tepat di telinga Daehyun dan mencium keningnya sangat lama. "Apa kau ingin meminta hadiah dariku, chagi?"

Daehyun membuka matanya. Menatap bola mata milik Youngjae. Kemudian tersenyum. "Aku berharap –tepatnya meminta, untuk kau selalu disisiku, menemaniku, sekarang dan selamanya. Menjadi penguatku saat aku terjatuh, dan memberiku ketenangan. Menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Menjadi menantu dari Appa dan Ummaku. Itulah yang aku inginkan."

Youngjae tersenyum haru. Ia mengecup bibir Daehyun singkat, yang dirasanya sangat kering. "Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, dengan syarat… kau harus sehat. Makan yang teratur, dan juga harus kembali menjadi Daehyunnie yang kuat untuk semua orang. Yaksokkhae?"

Daehyun tertawa kecil –sangat kecil, bahkan sedikit kesulitan. "Yaksokkhae, my princess." Jawabnya. Dengan yakin.

Youngjae tersenyum senang.

"Saranghae, nona Yoo."

"Nado, tuan Jung (: "

**.**

**.**

_(Flashback)_

"_Nyonya muda, maafkan saya karena saya dengan lancang datang kemari." Jongup sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang yeoja yang dipanaggilnya 'Nyonya muda', Youngjae. Kini ia sedang berada di kediaman keluarga Yoo._

_Sepertinya di rumah keluarga Yoo hanya sedang ada Youngjae seorang. Karena jam seperti ini, Tuan Yoo Yoseob dan Nyonya Yoo Eunji mungkin sedang berada di kantor. Sementara Yoo Junhong atau akrabnya Zelo, namdongsaeng Youngjae sedang sekolah. Itu pikir Jongup._

"_Gwaenchana, Jongup-ah. Ada apa menemuiku?" Tanya Youngjae lembut, dengan seulas senyuman hangat._

"_Tuan muda Daehyun sedang sakit. Sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu, keadaannya memburuk. Tuan muda menolak untuk makan, minumpun tidak sampai dua gelas per hari. Tidak ada yang masuk ke perutnya kecuali dua sendok bubur, yang pada akhirnyapun akan dimuntahkan. Sekarang, Tuan muda Daehyun sedang dirawat dirumah, itupun harus dipaksa oleh Himchan noona dulu."_

_Youngjae terhenyak mendengar penjelasan Jongup. Detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Otaknya berputar cepat. Daehyun. Daehyun. Daehyun. Hanya ada nama itu di kepalanya sekarang._

"_Perusahaan sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Bisa aku pastikan kalau yang dikerjakan selema dua hari dua malam oleh Tuan muda dengan tanpa istirahat itu membuahkan hasil. Hasil yang baik untuk perusahaan di Korea dan juga dua Negara lain. Kami mendapat jaminan untuk saham dengan harga tinggi dari China. Bahkan Amsterdam ikut menanam saham di perusahaan Tuan muda. Tanpa harus menerima bantuan dari perusahaan Jeon ataupun menikah dengan Jeon Hyosong." Lanjut Jongup._

_Youngjae semakin terperangah mendengarnya. "Aku melihat… yeoja itu memeluk Daehyun dan mencium pipi Daehyun dari belakang. Bukankah itu menyakitkan, Jongup-ah?" Youngjae bertanya. Menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dan sedikit mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu._

_Jongup menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, nyonya muda. Anda salah. Tuan muda tidak melakukan apapun. Kalaupun yang Nyonya muda bilang itu adalah benar, maka itu hanya perbuatan Jeon Hyosong yang memang menyukai Tuan muda dari semenjak umurnya 15 tahun."_

"_Tapi… kalau dengan Daehyun menikah dengan Hyosong itu bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan dan juga ribuan orang yang bekerja pada Daehyeun, aku akan merelakannya, Jongup-ah."_

"_Tapi, Tuan muda tidak memilih jalan itu. Tuan muda memilih jalan yang seharusnya. Mencari jalan keluarnya tanpa mengorbankan siapapun, terlebih Nyonya muda Youngjae yang aku sangat tau kalau Tuan muda Daehyun sangat mencintai anda."_

_Youngjae terdiam. Ia menangis._

_(Flashback, end)_

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan kemudian…

Bulan Agustus_

Rumah Daehyun yang megah kini sedang ramai. Banyak sekali orang-orang penting yang berdatangan. Tentu saja, ini adalah hari pernikahan Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae.

Mereka tampak sangat serasi. Daehyun yang tampan, dan Youngjae yang cantik berdiri di depan sana dan melemparkan senyuman kebahagiaannya.

Bisa dilihat kalau keluarga Yoo juga berada disana. Ada Yoo Yoseob dan Yoo Eunji yang tidak lain adalah orang tua Youngjae sedang menyalami para tamu undangan. Ada pula Yoo Junhong –atau Zelo, sedang tertawa terbahak bersama Jongup. Hubungan mereka tampak sangat dekat, seperti hyung dengan namdongsaengnya.

Tak jauh dari kedua mempelai, ada Nyonya besar Jung Joohyun. Ia duduk di kursi roda dengan salah satu maid berada di belakangnya. Umma Daehyun tersenyum bahagia, melihat putranya yang kini sedang menikah dan akan menghadapi masa depannya sebagai seorang suami dan calon ayah di masa depan. _'Kau lihat, yeobo. Anak kita begitu tampan. Dia mirip sekali denganmu. Dan Youngjae, menantu kita itu sangat cantik.'_ Batin Joohyun sambil memperhatikan anaknya.

Di paling sudut, ada Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan yang sedag mengobrol berdua. Entah mereka sedang bicara apa, hanya saja mereka tampak tertawa sesekali. Ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Daehyun dan Youngjae.

**.**

**.**

"**Untuk Appa, Jung Yonghwa. Aku berjanji akan menjaga Umma, Youngjae, dan perusahaan dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku akan menjaga mereka seperti Appa selalu menjagaku dan Umma dulu."**

"**Umtuk Umma. Jung Joohyun. Terimakasih sudah bangun dan mendengarkan doaku. Aku begitu senang melihat Umma sehat seperti sedia kala. Tidakkah Umma lihat kalau Youngjae sangat cantik? Dialah bidadariku. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hatiku."**

"**Dan untuk istriku, Jung Youngjae. Jeongmal saranghanda. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata romantis. Tapi aku yakin, kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Aku mencintaimu."**

**Jung Daehyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyeeee~

Maafkan aku, ne? Jadinya malah gaje.

Zelo gak pacaran sama Jongup, tapi akrab banget keliatannya. Untuk orang tua Youngjae, maaf karena aku milih Yoseob-Eunji. Maaf kalau BangHim hanya sedikit. Maaf kalau alurnya berantakan. Dan maaf untuk segalanya.

Aku tau ini buruk dan mungkin emang gagal banget.

.

Gomawo buat yang review di chap 1 kemarin. Aku ucapin makasih banyak buat saran dan komentarnya ^^ maaf kelanjutannya gak memuaskan :D

.

Oia, buat pacarku, Jung Daehyun! Happy Birthday! Saengil chukkhaeyooooooooo~ wish u all the best. Semoga makin langgeng sama Youngjae dan semoga kamu makin tampan dengan suara yang semakin membuatku jatuh cinta :* (/plakk/)

Dan, BAP 3rd Mini Album – Coffee Shop itu dirilis tanggal 28 juni 2013? Itu artinya pas ultahnya Daehyunnie :* dan aku nunggu banget buat MV-nya. Teaser-nya ajja keren, ada di San Fransisco, California, dan itu USA #heboh

.

**Big Thanks ::**

**Chonurullau a.k.a Miss Zhang , yongchan , Jang Taeyoung , riiiiii, chenma , Yui the devil , Ayam Ungu , Cacing Kawat , no komen**

Buat chenma, ehehe, makasih yaaa… I Miss You /plakk/ tapi beneran deh kangen sama chenma hehehe ^^v

Oke, sekian. Gomawo yeorubun~

Saranghae *wink* ;)


End file.
